just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Holla At The DJ
"Holla at a DJ" by Coco Jones will be featured in Just Dance Paranormal Screen. Dancer The dancer is a female, It is looks like Katerina Kittykat. *Dotty Delicia comfirmed the dancer. *The Dancer was has wears a Firefighter Head ardently appears in Curiosity mashup only. *Her glove is Purple. *The Dancer with a Tutu appearance in Looked Out for Heaven (Cray Cray), Do What I Like (Cray Cray), Open Your Heart, and Whoomp (There It Is) mashup. Just Dance Now Version She has a New Look, Blue Dress, Blue Bow, and Blue Shoes. Her glove is Orange. Background Recycled as Party Rock Anthem (Just Dance 3) College Ruled 1/3/4/Just Dance Now Version The background was very dark blank room with too many stuff and Real life outside (Similar as I Was Made for Lovin' You). Mashup Dancers (no repeats): *Holla At The DJ (JD:CR) *Let's Go to The Mall (JD3) *So What (JD4) *What You Waiting For (JD3) *Only Girl (In the World) (JD3) *Satellite (JD3 PAL) *Want U Back (JD4) *Futebol Crazy (JD2) *TiK ToK (JD2) *Love You Like a Love Song (JD4) *You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (JD2015) *Starships (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *Firework (JD2) *Talk That Talk (JDCR) *Disturbia (JD4) *On the Floor (JD4) *Can't Take My Eyes of You (Alternate) (JD4) *Take On Me (JD3) *Maria (Sweat) (JD2014) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Maria (Sweat) (JD2014) *Holla The DJ (JDCR) Captions In the Party Master Mode, The Classic dancer appears. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. *Ballerina Twist *DJ Queen *Pump Up the Love *Mrs. Pussycat *Henrietta Pussycat *Human Benefits *Girl in the U.S.A. *Can You Love Me Appears in the Mashup Holla At The DJ appears in the following mashup *Holla At The DJ - Dance Mash-up (JD:CR) *Dance My Generation - 『ダンスマッシュアップ』 - (JDWU) *Love Don't Cost a Thing - Dance Mash-up (JD:CR) *Curiosity - Dance Mash-up (JD:CR) *Clint Eastwood - Dance Mash-up (JD:CR) *Open Your Heart - Dance Mash-up (JD:CR) *Wrong Side of Heaven Dance Mash-up (JD:CR) *Payphone - Ex-Girlfriends (JD:CR2) *Do What I Like - Cray Cray (JD:CR2) *Booty - Fitness (JD:CR2) *Don't Drop That Thun Thun - Cats Everywhere (JD:CR2) *Hideaway - Best of JD:CR (JD:CR2) *EG Stomp - 80's, 90's, And Today (JD:CR2) *Whoomp (There It Is) - Ex-Girlfriends Part 2 (JD:CR3) *Wasted - Ex-Girlfriends (JD:CR3) *Burn It Down - Best of JD CR 1 & 2 (JD:CR3) *Speed Demon - Best of JD:CR 1,2,3 (JD:CR4) *Hello Kitty - Cats Everywhere (JD:CR4) Community Remix Contest is in *Icekingfan *xhappyQUEENx *Just Dancer *Hmate57 *Tulioakar96 *Lola's Studio *Kelvin Jaeder Games *Chyavion10Bunkey *Female in "Problem" Outfit (Just Dancer) *Male in "U Can't Touch This" Outfit (Just Dancer) *FaTCaT *Female in "Funhouse" Outfit (Just Dancer) Trivia *This is the first and only Coco Jones in the game. *This song is from Shake It Up as the Egyptian Dance *This is one of the second routines in the main series to contain the dancer sliding to the other side of the screen, First is Love Me Again. *In the mashup, Katerina appered in Love Don't Cost a Thing, Clint Eastwood, Wrong Side of Heaven, Open Your Heart, and Curiosity. **However She appeared in Booty, Do What I Like, Payphone (on Wiz' Verse) & EG Stomp. *This is a only song that the dancer has a name. *The size of the dancer looks like Kids in America. *The Seat Dance Routine was confirmed in Just Dance College Ruled. *The Dancer looks like The 2nd Dancer from This Don't Impress Me Much. *She says: If you get 5* Stars, you can get a "Hi Meow Meow!" Achievement. *She is a Ex-Girlfriend on him, Will added on Ex Girlfriend mashup themed ("Payphone," "Whoomp (There It Is)," and "Wasted") *This is a only song that dancer said "Meow-Meow" on it. Gold Moves Gold Move 1, 3, 5: Throw your hands in the air Gold Move 2, 4, 6: Kick left then right Videos Category:Songs Category:Children's Requests Category:Popular Songs Category:2000 to 2100